


Klaine Week 2013

by Mockingj91 (MockingJ)



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine week 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJ/pseuds/Mockingj91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my contribution to Klaine Week 2013. I will be posting each one of my fics here since I'm having trouble posting them in my tumblr (boredomisadisease)</p><p>Day 1 - Early Klaine<br/>Day 2 - Skank/Badboy Au<br/>Day 3 - Fairytale AU<br/>Day 4 - Naughty and Nice<br/>Day 5 - Anniversary<br/>Day 6 - Wedding<br/>Day 7 - Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Early Klaine

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 for Klaine week - Early Klaine 
> 
> It's based on my headcanon that Thad was gay/bi and had a crush on Blaine (There is no Blaine/Thad completely one sided)

 

 

Kurt had only been at Dalton for about two weeks, _one week and three days_ Kurt thought to himself, and yet it was a whole new world compared to McKinely.

As much as he appreciated formal wear, and the importance of image, and well let’s be honest, the way the blazer fitted Blaine, attenuating his small yet manly waist, the Dalton uniform was stifling and uncomfortable for Kurt. As images went this was not one Kurt ever thought he would submit to, but means must he supposed. But he did miss his colours. He was worried that he would become like Blaine, as much as he adored him, only ever seeing blue and red as acceptable colour palates. When Kurt opened his wardrobe for the first time he nearly fell back in shock. Such a devoted Vogue reader should not have only those limited choices no matter how designer they may be, or how much blue and red suited them. Kurt and Blaine had only recently became friends, and as quickly as they did in becoming close, Kurt didn’t want to offend his friend so early on. And so bit his tongue and promised himself that he would soon take Blaine out for some much needed clothes shopping. _He would look great in yellow. Probably the only person who ever could._ Though to be fair…he certainly had enough bowties. A fashion accessory he could always appreciate even if he was momentarily stunned by the fact that another boy in Ohio actually had a bigger collection than him. At least they had a wider colour palate. Some were even patterned and plaid. Some Kurt may have even ‘borrowed’.

Then there’s the classes and teachers. It was weird during the time in-between lessons and lunch the teachers were nowhere to be seen. Even in classes they were hardly impressionable. They just showed up droned on for the allotted amount of time and then shooed them out punctually without looking at their desks. The sense of repetition was already harrowing on Kurt. He was used to the wacky kind of teachers, who admittedly should not be in teaching, and yet managed to make things entertaining. At least compared to the wooden statues that were the Dalton teachers. The classes themselves were difficult. A lot more difficult. Kurt enjoyed the challenge he did, he told Mr Schuester that only three weeks ago but…Kurt didn’t realise or realise that a challenge of such meant he had to stay in the library at all hours when he could be at home with a mug of hot chocolate gossiping lazily with Carole and watching his dad and Finn bicker over sports and TV channels.

Kurt spent most of his time studying true, but since being accepted into the Warblers last week he was now struggling to account for rehearsals which were a new experience in itself too. Mostly for the fact that the Warblers actually practiced and decided on competition songs in advance rather than the day before like New Directions. Yet, Kurt missed his friends the most it was true, but he also missed the relax atmosphere (even with Rachel Berry’s diva outs) and just the plain fun of being in New Directions. The Warblers were great but…stiff. _Yes stiff, that’s the word. And if Wes bangs his gravel at me one more time for making Blaine giggle I’m going to jam it right up his warbler._

Kurt sighed, and exited his chemistry class after their teacher absently waved them out on the dot of the clock. It was time for Warbler practice and Kurt always made sure he could sit next to Blaine for he had to be early since everyone wanted to sit next to Blaine. Kurt smirked to himself when he remembered how in the last session he and Nick had a discrete race to sit in the only space beside Blaine. Blaine had been in an intent conversation with Jeff and _thankfully_ did not see. Nick ‘won’ when he cheated and tripped up Kurt, though he was adamant that that chair had come out from nowhere and it was most certainly not him who moved it there but the Dalton poltergeist. But Kurt digressed. Especially since as soon as Blaine saw him, he immediately jumped up and came to greet him, leaving Nick and Jeff pouting at his back. 

Once the session had started Blaine had pulled Kurt over to the side where he let Kurt sit next to Jeff who had scooted along beside Nick and he sat on the armrest, his legs casually brushing Kurt’s shoulders. Which did not make Kurt blush and squirm at the radiant heat from the touch, no siree. But what did was when Kurt looked up at the Warbler council to see Thad giving him an honest to God stink eye that left Kurt confused and bewildered.

_Was Thad gay? Jeff and Nick were upset because Blaine is just pure awesome and everyone wants to talk to him. Plus it means more chance of getting a solo in the near future. But Thad…_

Kurt had been lost in thought and had soon made his way to the choir room where a hand clapping onto his elbow shook him out of his reverie.

“Kurt, hey! You alright?” asked Blaine peering at him through his _ridiculously_ long eyelashes.

“Yeah…yeah. Sorry, just away with the birds,” Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled politely in return and swept an arm forward towards the room mentioning for Kurt to enter. _So dapper._

“So, what do you think of the sectional’s choices then? We’ve only got three days, and we really need to choose once and for all,” Blaine asked him as they went to sit down next to Trent who was texting away furiously.

“Well, I thought we had decided on Soul Sister? Which I think is a great choice and you will rock it of course,” Kurt let out a little laugh to cover up his embarrassment, _rock seriously?_ Though the small blush on Blaine’s face made up for it. “But I quite like some of the slower choices just to balance it. Still think we should have considered DuranDuran though.”

Blaine chuckled, “I know. It would have been great. The council should’ve considered it a little while longer.”

“Or even pondered it at all,” Kurt bristled, still feeling the aftermaths of humiliation from his polite but firm rejection.

“Well-“ Whatever Blaine was going to say was interrupted by the arrival of Wes, David and Thad, who upon seeing Blaine and Kurt sitting so closely instantly glared Kurt’s way.

Kurt startled slightly at the intensity and glanced at Blaine to see his reaction, but he was smiling easily at the three appearing not to notice.

Kurt resigned to this, noticing that Blaine was perhaps not the most…perceptive person in the world. It was early days and yet Kurt was picking up on signs. Like when Kurt tried to flirt with him by using the only flirty lines he knew which were from movies, Blaine thought they were playing a game. Which turned awkward very fast for Kurt, and very fun for Blaine.

Kurt was hyperaware throughout the rehearsal of the little snide looks Thad gave him now and again. It made Kurt’s skin prickle and burn. If he could handle Karofsky (well sort of) he could handle some guy who main strategy of ‘insulting’ is to look him, but Kurt wished he knew what he had done to make Thad dislike him. He was obviously fine with him joining the group since he complimented him on his performance and perfectly admirable afterwards. Well to his face anyway. But Kurt was certain it had to be something that occurred from after his audition and now. Guessing by the way Thad’s glare would intensify every time Blaine casually touched Kurt, _and boy does he touch me a lot_ , Kurt didn’t think he really wanted to know by the tightening of his stomach and the jealously bubbling in his chest at the mere thought of Blaine dating someone else. Anyone else.

This feeling was not new. He felt it nearly every day when he had the less than stellar crush on Finn when he was dating Quinn, and then again when Rachel confessed she liked Finn too and wanted to seduce him. But this time it was more intense. Kurt had accepted the fact that his crush on Finn was largely hero worship, and a need to be liked. Just simply liked by someone and Finn was that guy. Sort of. He at least let him take off his McQueen jackets and bag to stop them getting ruined in the garbage. That, back then, was more than he could have hoped for sometimes.  It got worse when Finn joined Glee club, and actually proved himself to not be like the other jocks like Kurt had always known. Hope was the real cruel mistress.

Blaine though. Blaine was different. Not just because he was gay. But because Kurt was a romantic and he believed everything that ‘Disney’ and Broadway taught him. He believed in love at first sight, and that moment when Kurt said “Excuse me”, and Blaine turned and met his eyes, _his jaw totally dropped when he saw me too. No one will ever be able to convince me otherwise_ , was love at first sight. Well…sort of. Maybe a slight exaggeration.

After all if Kurt was ever going to fall in love with Blaine that very first day he met him then surely it would have been after Blaine sang ‘Teenage Dream’ so beautifully knocking Katy Perry out of the park, and acting like he was specifically serenading Kurt, while Kurt’s heart was threatening to burst out of his chest, overwhelmed at the _most_ gorgeous boy in front of him and how all the other boys were just cheering him on. No slurs, no disgusted looks, no “that’s so gay!” Just genuine enjoyment and admiration at the boy singing a girl’s song and who was more or less singing it straight at another boy.

Or it was after when Blaine had so casually told him that he was gay in a way Kurt had only ever seen in fictional TV shows and movies. Even Kurt himself, who was the epitome of confidence in his sexuality some days, couldn’t do that when he was in Blaine’s year, Blaine’s age. He wasn’t even out. Full stop.

Or maybe it was after despite knowing him for a day, less really, Blaine travelled all of the two hours from Dalton to McKinely, just to confront his homophobic bully. Let himself, after telling Kurt before how he had his own struggles with bullying, be pushed up against a wall and spat in his face and be subjected to it once again after being safe at Dalton.

Or maybe after Kurt realised that Blaine was the one thing that made Kurt feel happy at Dalton, _still is,_ because amongst the repressing uniforms, the uninspiring teachers, the arduous classes, and the inflexibility of Warbler practice, there was Blaine. And that made Dalton all the more worth it. Yes Dalton was a safe haven away from the bullying and especially Karofsky, but Kurt missed his friends so much it hurt. And his dad, especially with the ever present fear of his dad’s heart and health, which Kurt had a feeling would never, ever, go away. He felt himself wanting to rebel against Dalton and its rigidness. Given that he had only been there for one week and three days, Kurt put that down as a bad omen.

 _So yes_ , Kurt thought, moving easily to the choreography they had already run through three times in that one session already, so he could confidently watch Blaine who was right next to him softly singing ‘Soul Sister’ to himself running through his own steps. Kurt gazed past Blaine and met Thad’s still glowering eyes with a smirk, since they were both watching Blaine, _bring it on Thad Warbler. Bring. It. On. Because Blaine will be mine. Just you keep watching._


	2. Day 2 - Skank/Badboy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skank!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine established relationship for day 2 of Klaine week
> 
> Basically how they join New Directions.
> 
> I mostly wanted to avoid the cliches I always see in Badboy kind of fics whilst still trying to keep the identity of a skank and badboy. 
> 
> Badboy/girl Puck and Santana too.   
> Skank Quinn
> 
> Added suggested Quinntana
> 
> Set in series 2 (with Blaine attending McKinley and has never been to Dalton before)

 

 

Their laughs echoed down the hall as they ran from the detention room clutching each other in hilarity.

“Oh God, his face!”

“I can’t believe you asked him that Kurt! He’ll have you expelled.”

Kurt snorted, “Like I give a shit what Schuester does. I was right though, he does have Sylvester’s fist up his ass.”

Blaine doubled over in laughter again remembering how red and flustered Mr Schue got when Kurt appearing innocent and angelic stuck up his hand to ask him if it hurts when he sits down. To be fair though, Blaine thought, any teacher should know to never ever answer a question like that, especially not when it’s Kurt fucking Hummel who asks it.

 Blaine stopped Kurt with a tug of his hand and quickly opened up his locker to grab his beaten up leather jacket.

Kurt could still not resist teasing Blaine for being a fifties cliché badboy, and Blaine could never resist teasing back that Kurt was one to talk highlighting his hair with pink like the rest of the skanks, “hardly original Hun.”

Kurt giggled and swatted his boyfriend on the arm, “What have I told you about pet names? Do it again and I’ll start shouting cuddle muffin whenever one of your manly macho friends is nearby.”

“Who Santana? She already thinks you call me Bunnywunny, I can’t see how it could get worse than that.”

“Bunnywunny?” Kurt snorted, “…I kind of like it.”

Blaine laughed but abruptly stopped when he realised with slight dread that Kurt wasn’t laughing as well, in fact he looked at him seriously, if with mocking eyes. “Don’t you dare!” Blaine shouted after his boyfriend as Kurt ran down the corridor swinging his car keys at his side.

“Come on, Bunnywunny! You’re going to be late for your band practice.”

Blaine groans, “I hate you. And Santana. Damn. She needs to get a girlfriend already so I can make fun of her too.”

Blaine had caught up with Kurt at the entrance/exit of the school, “I thought she was dating Brittany?”

“Nah, Brittany is with Artie. And apparently hates the fact that Santana is, and I quote, ‘a bad girl’. Something about her being a bad influence on Lord Tubbington,” Blaine shrugged.

“Really? Huh, God she’s so dumb. Though you’d think that would be a turn on.”

“Well it is for me,” Blaine winked and grabbed Kurt around the waist pulling him roughly into his side so he could nose Kurt’s neck as they walked towards the car. “And for you too obviously if your permanent boner for me is anything to go by.”

Kurt giggled again, loud and squeaky, the same way he always does that made Blaine’s heart give that extra little thump. “Down boy, down. We can have some alone time after your band practice. Santana will kill you one of these days if you keep being late.”

Blaine shrugged, “She’s got Puck to keep her busy for now.”

As soon as Kurt inserted his car key into the door there was a bang from the doors of the school and a shout from Mr Schue telling them to wait.

Blaine heard Kurt groan and a mutter several curses before he straightened up and turned his most fakest polite smile towards their Spanish teacher. “And how may I help you sir? Need some advice on some techniques? There is no need to be embarrassed, everyone has to start somewhere,” Kurt simpered, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes wide and guiltless.

Mr Schue sighed and pursed his lips, “Kurt, you will stop with that nonsense right away. I am your teacher and I demand your respect,” Blaine had to bite his tongue, literally, to from chuckling at the mere aspect of showing Mr Schue respect, Kurt, on the other hand, couldn’t stop himself.  “Kurt stop laughing you are in big trouble and I am _this_ close to calling your father.” This sobered Kurt up quickly, who then winced once he realised that Mr Schue had obviously noticed that and probably filed it away for bargaining, or rather, power reasons.

“I had just had a short chat with Mr Figgins and we are both in agreement. You two boys’ attitudes are repulsive and need straightening out immediately.” Blaine pretended to be offended with a mocking ‘who me’ gesture. “Yes, you as well Blaine. Don’t think we don’t know for one second that it was you who vandalised the slushy machines!”

Blaine and Kurt shared a knowing smile at that. It was either that or Blaine verses four rather huge towering football players, which Kurt threatened his balls for even thinking about it whilst he washed the sticky red syrup from his hair and face.

“Your behaviours are out of control. So, instead of expelling both of you I managed to persuade Mr Figgins to give you another chance. You will be joining the Glee club after school for every session until you graduate where you will learn team work and where I can keep an eye on you both.”

“What?!” Kurt shrieked. “There is no way in hell I am joining that loser club. I don’t care, expel me!”

“Kurt,” Blaine muttered to him, quietly and out of Mr Schue’s hearing, “Your dad.”

Kurt visibly deflated, his shoulders slumping and his eyes clouding with worry. Blaine gave him a small grin and grasped his hand in his, smiling wider when he felt Kurt squeeze it.

Blaine knew Mr Schue was watching them intently, his eyes focused on their now clutched hands.  

“Look boys you have no choice. Either you turn up for Glee club tomorrow, or you will be expelled. And I know neither of you want that. Kurt, your dad wouldn’t be very impressed would he? Especially this soon after his heart attack. And I know both of you want to get of this town. Well, I have to break it to you, the only way is with a good education. Don’t have that and well – “

Kurt glared at him, “Good education,” he snorted. “We’re hardly going to get that at this cow ass school. We’re both smarter already than most of the teachers. And we do mean most.” Kurt smiled tightly at Mr Schue. Blaine snorted when he saw how affronted the teacher looked at Kurt’s implication.

“Tomorrow you two. Don’t be late, or even dare think of skipping.”

With one last frown at them Mr Schue stalk off towards his own car, old and beaten within an inch of its life. Blaine knew Kurt loved how much more posh and expensive his car was in comparison. He treated it like he would one of his Alexander McQueen items; like a baby.

“Come on, Blaine. Santana will have the razor blades in her hair out by now.”

By the time Blaine made it to his band’s rehearsals he was over an hour late. Walking into the small space at the back of their recent gig’s rehearsal space Blaine was surprised to find Puck and Santana both serenading Quinn. The goal appeared to be who could make her giggle and blush the hardest. Though Blaine had just walked in, he had a feeling that Santana may have been winning guessing by the way Quinn had her hand on her waist.

“Quinny!” Kurt called happily skipping over to her side elbowing Puck out of the way.

“Oi, dude! Where’s my hello? And where the fuck have you two been? Geez, Hummel when we asked you give Blaine a lift here after you two bums got yourself into detention, we didn’t mean fuck around in the janitor’s closet first then come.”

Santana approached Blaine with a dangerous glint in her eye. “You do realise that we will be on stage in a few hours and we have literally no fucking clue what we are doing?”

“What’s the matter San? Nervous?” Blaine scoffed. “And yes of course I know, but how is that my fault? Puck had detention on Monday. You were busy doing…someone on Tuesday _and_ Wednesday, and Puck and me both had detention yesterday. Don’t blame all this on me!”

Santana threw back her head and honest to God cackled. Blaine stared at her, used to her sometimes odd behaviour, but also enough to know to be wary of sudden mood changes. Instead of grabbing him by the hair and hissing into his face like he expected, she smirked and turned to face away from him back to Puck, Kurt and Quinn slyly saying, “Mm, yes. That someone was very fun. Much worth missing a practice or two,” she shrugged.

Puck began to snort before a rather red faced Quinn elbowed him sharply in the side, “Ouch, bitch. What was that for?” Quinn, though, just glared at him in response.

Blaine just rolled his eyes used to his friend’s antics and picked up his guitar that was waiting for him dutifully.

“Okay gang let’s run through the set.”

+++

It was Blaine’s turn to drive that day so he went to pick up Kurt and coincidently Finn who was making exaggerated coughing and choking noises as he sat next to a smoking Kurt on the steps.

“Blainy!” Kurt leapt up, his cigarette still between his fingers, and quickly pulled Blaine out of the car as soon as he had undone his car belt. Accepting Kurt’s hug and throwing his arms around Kurt’s lithe waist whilst chuckling at Finn still pretending he was unable to breathe.

“He such a baby,” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear.

“Well… I am kind of early. We could have a smoke or two before we leave just to piss him off.”

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine’s neck, making his way round to Blaine’s mouth where he quickly deepened the kiss. The two boys stroked each other’s tongues, stopping occasionally to suck in one of the other’s lips and to subtly groan.

Finn was soon making gagging noises for other reasons than cigarette smoke.

Blaine snorted to himself, and tightened his hold on Kurt, before he heard the front door open.

“Oi, you two! Enough of that and get to school. I’m sure you did enough of that last night given how much Kurt missed his curfew by.”

Kurt and Blaine slowly broke apart, smiling sweetly at one another.

“Okay, dad. Now get back in. I don’t want you breathing the smoke and you shouldn’t be outside in just your dressing gown, its November and you’ve got a bad heart. Shoo!”

“Are you ever going to let me forget that?” Burt asked jokingly.

“Well since you keep ‘forgetting’ every time you go to the fridge to reach for some fatty red meat rubbish, no I won’t.”

Kurt finally let his arms drop from Blaine’s shoulders and moved around the car to thrown down his now burned up cigarette and stomped on it. He then went back up the steps to give his dad a short but tight hug and kiss on the cheek before waving bye over his shoulder and jumping into the passenger seat.

Blaine’s car was a clutter of mess, mostly consisting of old gig posters and, to Finn’s horror, empty lube and condom packets.

“EW! Come on dude!”

“Oh sorry. Forgot about those,” Blaine shrugged at Finn in the car mirror, unable to fight the smirk at the sight of Finn’s disgusted face.

“Not cool, man. Not cool.”

“Oh, shut it Finn. Think of it as revenge for all the times I’ve had to watch you and Rachel trying to choke each other with your tongues.”

Blaine snorted, “All made up then?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you. How could I forget? It’s such a riveting and not at all repetitive story,” Kurt said deadpan with a blank expression on his face, while he fiddled with his phone in one hand. “Quinn says for us to meet her under the bleachers at lunch.”

“Sure, I’ve got no plans,” Blaine shrugged. Though it was what they usually always did. Anything was better than having the jocks staring at them, as if daring them to act a little bit gay so they would have a ‘legitimate’ reason for beating the shit out of them.

Once they got to school Kurt and Blaine doubled over laughing at Finn trying to exit the car without actually touching the upholstery.

“You know Finn if you really want to avoid touching anywhere where me and Blaine had fucked then one you really should not even sit there, or the seat next to you actually. Oh yeah or the door since I do regularly have Blaine’s ass pressed up against it as I – “

Finn screamed slamming his hands over ears briefly before swinging open the backdoor as quickly as it was humanly possible and running away from the car and the cackling boys.

“Aw, that was mean,” Blaine mocked, and leaned over to kiss Kurt.

“But worth it,” Kurt breathed into Blaine’s mouth, before smirking at him and exiting the car as well.

Blaine paused slightly to stretch his arms and to hide the more visible of the lewd items, though Blaine had a feeling Finn would be getting a lift home from Rachel that day.

Lessons had passed with such boring momentum that Kurt couldn’t help but to tease Blaine under the desk in two of their shared lessons just for fun as he leered at Blaine when he asked why Kurt enjoyed torturing him.

Lunch consisted of Kurt tickling Quinn and him threatening to burn her with his cigarette if she didn’t tell him about the obvious juicy gossip she was hiding from him. She just laughed and looked happier than Blaine had ever seen her.

Finally though the _doomsday_ had come.

Blaine and Kurt were purposely late for Glee Club.

“I really don’t want to do this,” muttered Kurt darkly.

“Me neither babe.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped Blaine’s arm making him laugh and twist his body away from Kurt, “What have I told you about pet names…bunnywunny?”

“Oi, hey! We had a deal! I would blow you in my bedroom while my parents were downstairs you freaky little exhibitionist, and you were never to call me that again.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Kurt pouted, smiling deviously at Blaine. “I’ll promise to never ever call you it again… Bunnywunny.”

“Kurt,” Blaine took a step forward trying to look as menacingly as he could smiling, his Doc Martins clunking down on the floor hard.

Kurt giggled, shaking his head causing his piercings to catch the light and sparkle momentarily distracting Blaine. “What’s wrong Bunnywunny? Do you not like being called Bunnywunny, Bunnywunny?”

“Kurt,” Blaine growled, taking another step forward.

Kurt bit his lip, sucking in his lip ring, he crept towards the door of the choir room. There was muffled sounds of someone, a girl, doing scales.

Kurt beckoned Blaine forward with a crooked finger. Hooking his finger in the neck of Blaine’s shirt he laid a sweet chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips not letting him deepen it. “You want me to stop then you’ll have to catch me!”

With one last giggle Kurt pushed Blaine hard enough to make him fall back a few steps and turned to run into the choir room the door slamming behind him.

Blaine heard Mr Schue shout, “Kurt!” and snickered.                                                                

Blaine exhaled harshly. Puck and Santana could never know about this. Checking nobody could see him going in the choir room, Blaine started to devise a plan how to blackmail every member of the Glee club in never ever uttering a word of this to anyone.

Starting with the loudest one, Rachel Berry. Maybe if he told her second-hand smoke was destructive to singing voices… 


	3. Day 3 - Fairytale AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale AU - basically it's a meeting of the old fairytale tropes (Blaine) and the new modern Fairytale tropes (Kurt)

 

 

“-Go away!”

“No, I am the grand Knight Anderson and I am meant to save you from the dragon and take you back to the castle so we can get married.”

Kurt heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes, “Well as you can see I don’t really need your help.”

And indeed he didn’t Blaine had to admit. There at the bottom of the tower that Blaine was supposedly meant to climb to rescue the fair maiden Kurt was the cadaver of a great green dragon, much bigger than anyone Blaine had ever seen, its stomach had been ripped apart by Kurt’s own hands so he could feed himself and any animal that came begging for scraps.

He had also somehow made a fire since it was late in the evening and the cold was beginning to settle in.

Kurt was sitting by the fire roasting some meat perfectly content and unharmed despite all the tales that his brother Cooper had described he would find on his travels. Blaine wondered why King Burt just looked at him weirdly when he asked what the male equivalent was of long blonde hair to use as a rope. King Burt just grunted and said, “How on earth should I know? Look just…make sure Kurt actually comes home will ya? Knowing him he’ll get some grand idea and wander off into Snow White’s land. And since those rumours of her slitting her husband’s throat in his sleep because he tried to get her to eat an apple…well…I just don’t trust her very much.”

Blaine had just grimaced at King Burt’s naivety, _oh dear, he doesn’t know how much torture Kurt will be put through and how valiant and strong I must be to rescue him and to kill his prisoner the mighty evil dragon_. Blaine merely bowed and muttered “Yes your majesty”, and walked out imagining what kind of wedding him and the prince who he had never met before would have. _I hope we can the Pied Piper play. I haven’t heard him since I was a kid…weird…_

Blaine was disrupted out of his musing by Kurt once again growling at him, “Look as much as I appreciate your-”

“Rescue mission,” Blaine helpfully told him, grinning as friendly and boldly as he could. He had to make Kurt like him and let him believe that he could save him. Though he didn’t know how he was exactly meant to do that now…maybe there was an evil green warty witch nearby, Blaine hoped.

“Right,” Kurt snapped. “That. But really. Just go home. I’m fine. I’m quite enjoying the freedom actually.”

“But…but King Burt told me to bring you home,” Blaine stammered. “What if you run into Little Red Riding’s Hood’s pack? Or join it?”

Kurt surprisingly groaned, “Believe me I wouldn’t join her gang for anything. Besides…I sent an application ages ago and didn’t get in…bitch.”

Blaine gasped, “Prince Kurt, you shouldn’t curse! That’s not very gentlemanly or royally of you.”

Kurt gave him a disdainful look and moaned, “Good Merlin, you are worse than my father. Okay if you don’t leave me alone I will push you into that fiery and yet watery moat which by no means defies all logic. But then again magic doesn’t need to make sense in the fairy-tale world.”

“What?”

“What?” Kurt parroted. “Whatever. Just leave me alone, please.”

Blaine pouted and turned his best puppy-dog eyes on Kurt, “But it’s dark and I have no food and you have a whole dragon and a fire.”

“Oh please, puss-in-boots couldn’t turn the eyes trick on me. What makes you think you can?”

So Blaine pulled out the big guns, and whimpered.

Kurt purposely ignored him, crossing his arms and stubbornly turned his head away from Blaine.

Blaine shoulders fell in regret and hurt and resigned himself to a long and hungry walk back to the kingdom where a very disappointed King and older brother waited for him. 

Just as Blaine made it to the rickety bridge that looked harder than it actually was to pass he heard Kurt call from behind, “Oh for – Just get over you stupid man!”

Blaine smiled and rushed over to sit down right next to Kurt, his knees knocking the Prince’s.

“Erm…ever heard of personal space?” Kurt asked him deadpanned.

“Erm…no,” Blaine shook his head, titling his head at Kurt in confusion.

“So what do you know then?” Kurt meant the question rhetorically, but unfortunately for Kurt this was on the list that Blaine did not know, and so he proceeded to list every bit of knowledge he knew.

Blaine watched Kurt in his peripheral vision drop has head in his hands and thought he must be feeling tired, so he continued listing all the ways he knew how to defeat a dragon. But then Kurt’s head suddenly snapped up.

“What?”

“What?”

“What did you just say Blaine?”

“When? I said a lot of things.”

“Before I interrupted. You were saying something about playing a harp to make the dragon fall asleep but you didn’t want to carry one since most harps are bigger than you. Good job too since that’s a myth.”

“What? Really? But…but Cooper told me that.”

“Yeah? Well sounds like your brother tells you a lot of crap.”

Blaine gasped again but before he could reprimand the Prince, Kurt sharply shoved his hand in Blaine’s face effectively cutting off anything he was about to say. “Just…what did you say?”

Blaine frowned, and casted his mind back all of the two minutes ago. “Hmmm,” Blaine hummed. “Are you sure it wasn’t the harp thing?”

Kurt sighed, “Positive.”

Blaine titled his head again at Kurt. _He has really pretty eyes._

“I don’t know I was just listing the ways how to kill dragons, and I was going to either use the sneak attack or the scream and wave my sword around manically and hope for the best ways, and if I succeeded I was to escort you back to the kingdom and your dad, who would then give me a castle and your hand in marriage and then – “

“That’s it!”

“What?” Blaine asked genuinely confused.

“That! What on Never Ever Land makes you think that we are going to get married even if you did somehow saved my life? Did my dad say we would?”

“Well no…but Cooper – “

“Ah! Remember what we said about him earlier?”

Blaine stuttered before falling into silence. Kurt was giving him a slightly pitying look from the corner of his eye.

“Oh,” Blaine said.

“Yeah,” Kurt smiled sardonically. “On the bright side at least now you don’t have to marry me.”

Blaine shrugged, “I wouldn’t have mind that to be honest. I think you’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen.”

Kurt was visibly taken back and blushed bright red.

“Oh,” he murmured.

Blaine nodded his head slowly, “Yeah. When I saw you sitting here I thought you were like one of the guards and I really didn’t want to have to kill you because I don’t like hurting beautiful things never mind people, so I actually came over to tell you to escape before I start rescuing the Prince, but then I saw the royal emblem on your shirt and I was so relieved because I thought you would now be my husband and I’ve always wanted a husband and you were beyond my dreams, and I love you, but then I was slightly disappointed because you were alright and I was really looking forward to fighting a dragon and whisking you off your feet, but then you started shouting at me, and now I don’t know.”

Kurt started at him with a wide-eyed panicked look. He roughly wiped off smears of dragon juice and blood from his mouth, to which upon seeing Blaine instantly dug out his handkerchief to give him.

Kurt tentatively accepted this and gave Blaine a small smile in return and muttered, “Well, thank you my dear knight. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for shouting at you. And you cannot be in love with me. You don’t know me.”

Blaine frowned, not in confusion he was just trying to work out how to phrase his next words, “But…what about love at first sight? All the stories are filled with them. It’s the ultimate romance. And I did. I saw you covered in blood, and okay at first I thought gross, but then I actually saw you, and you were so strong and cool, and your eyes were like Ariel’s water pools, they even glisten like them, and sparkle like the wishes on the stars do.”

Kurt cut him off, his face was completely red and burning, but he wore a small but genuine smile and his eyes were indeed sparkling, sparkling at Blaine. “No. I don’t really believe in love at first sight. I believe in love though. I’m not marrying you. But…you could come with me for a bit? I’m going to head over to see Goldilocks. Check those bears haven’t caught up with her yet. My dad won’t really mind. He trusts me. What do you say Knight Blaine? Want a real adventure?”

Blaine briefly panicked thinking of his brother and King Burt but…he did say bring Kurt back. He could do that, it’s not like he told Blaine when specifically he was to return with Kurt.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, big and happy, “Okay. Deal.”

Kurt smiled back, his face still faintly blushing, he shook Blaine’s hand, and reached into the dragon’s gaping stomach pulling some of the flesh off of its ribs and offered it to Blaine. Together they eat a hearty meal and watched the stars sparkle with each of their wishes planning their next adventure. Blaine grinned whenever he and Kurt brushed up against each other feeling the spark of electricity knowing from the blush on the back of Kurt’s neck he felt it too. And that was enough for him for now. They had their entire lives and Blaine couldn’t wait for the real adventure to begin.

And they lived happily ever after. 


	4. Day 4 - Naughty and Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I took the naughty and nice a bit literally and here we have angel!Blaine and devil!Blaine trying to convince Kurt to be "nice" or "naughty"
> 
> There is explicit talk of smut in this, but no actual smut.

Kurt stumbled into the bathroom, his eyes were glued shut with fatigue and sleep dust, his head was pounding and he felt as if he was about to throw up. It was nearly midnight and Kurt had finally finished his last assignment for NYADA which unfortunately for him was due at 8am, and though he needed to edit the shit out of it, he simply couldn’t be bothered. It had been a long month for both Kurt and Blaine and they had barely interacted, and Kurt didn’t know what he wanted to do most right at the moment, hug the fuck out of Blaine, or shag the fuck out of Blaine.

He was splashing cold water in his face when he heard the door open and close with a giggle. _Blaine’s home,_ Kurt thought with relief. Blaine had gone out with some of his theatre friends to celebrate that they had finished their university work for that year. Kurt was happy that Blaine had his own friends, and that he could have fun without Kurt and enjoy a night of drinking and dancing, but at that moment Kurt was overcome with joy that Blaine was simply just home and available for sleepy cuddles. Though guessing by the increase in giggles, it was a drunk Blaine that Kurt would be snuggling up to, and drunk Blaine was fun to nuzzle with, so responsive and happy.

“Hey, Kurt. You alright? Blaine said you had some big assignment to finish?” Blaine’s friend Dan asked. Dan was a giant in himself. Kurt had always thought Finn would be the tallest person he would ever meet, this was quickly eradicated when Blaine introduced Kurt to him for the first time and all six foot and nine inches of him stood up. What made him stand out though was definitely the fact that his boyfriend, Nasir, who could be mistaken for Blaine’s twin only with long dark hair, barely reached his chest. They were a fun duo, and Blaine obviously loved them guessing how he was clutching tightly at Nasir’s neck murmuring “I really freaking love you guys.” Kurt fought down the irrational surge of jealously and irritation, but still roughly grabbed Blaine’s arm and pulled him into his own arms. Blaine responded immediately and grabbed Kurt’s waist so tightly, Kurt had a vague thought of bruises.

“Yeah, just finished. Barely. It’ll be a mess and in desperate need of revising but…oh well. At least I finished,” Kurt smiled.

“Aye, always the main thing. I’d given up on even trying to sound coherent. I didn’t join up to do theatre to learn how to write an essay after all. Geez,” Dan rolled his eyes, and clasped his hand on Blaine’s shoulder, “This little one cannot handle his booze. Three drinks in him and we had to drag him away from the karaoke. Don’t worry though, he was a good boy. Mostly just stroked Nasir’s hair and muttered how much he hated his curls and how he wanted to grow out his own hair, and did we think it would automatically then straighten, and blah blah.”

“He didn’t stroke my hair, he pulled it and kept trying to do braids,” Nasir sighed, fingering his long dark locks glaring slightly at Blaine.

Kurt huffed a laugh, even as he felt Blaine begin to kiss his neck and rub his nose along the exposed skin breathing him in.

The two guys soon left chuckling at Blaine who was still not quite sobering up yet, and was determined not to let Kurt move an inch it seemed.

“Okay, mister. Let’s get you to bed.”

Blaine groaned, “Fuck yeah, Kurt. Take me to bed.” Kurt gasped when Blaine rocked his hips hard into Kurt.

“No no no, hunny. I’m tired and you’re…drunk,” Kurt’s resolve diminished slightly as Blaine, supposedly without realising, was repetitively moving his groin onto Kurt’s, causing both of their cocks to harden and shivers of pleasure began shooting up and down Kurt’s spine. He ignored his clenching stomach, and the increasingly uncomfortable tightness of his skinny jeans, _it has been so long,_ and dragged Blaine backwards into their room where he could playfully push Blaine onto the bed.

Kurt giggled at the sight of a happy Blaine bouncing on the bed, his wide doe eyes focused on Kurt waiting for him to join. Kurt was torn between wanting to rip off Blaine’s clothes and fucking him into the mattress, or dressing him up in his pyjamas and spooning with him until they both fell asleep.

“Kurt,” Blaine pouted. “Come here.”

Kurt groaned, “Erm, I’m just going to the bathroom for one sec, okay sweetheart? Why don’t you get comfortable?”

Blaine smiled and nodded easily instantly jumping off the bed to turn and bend down to undo his shoes. Why he couldn’t do that sitting on the bed Kurt had no idea, but he did appreciate the sight of Blaine’s juicy round, and yet firm and tight, _oh so tight,_ arse.

Kurt rushed into the bathroom trying to control the blush in his cheeks. He was suddenly not so tired anymore.

Gazing at himself in the mirror Kurt ignored the little red marks where Blaine had been kissing his neck rather vigorously, not enough to be called biting, but obviously enough for there to be still signs ten minutes later.

Kurt splashed water on his face once again, closing his eyes as he felt the refreshing droplets drip down and plopping into the sink.

Titling his head back up to the mirror, he opened his eyes slowly without drying his face, so the water was tingling with his eyelashes. Blinking hard, Kurt squinted in confusion at his mirror, he could’ve sworn he saw something…

Kurt gasped and let out a high loud squeak.

“Kurt!” Blaine called from their bed, his voice laced with confusion and worry.

“Nothing Blaine! Stay, stay in bed, I just thought I saw a spider.”

“I twaught I taw a spidy,” chuckled mockingly the little bizarre figure that was on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt whimpered as he watched the miniature Blaine all dressed in red, his curls were brushy and wild, carrying a spike, and apparently had a forked tail and horns.

“That’s not very nice. He’s obviously just a bit surprised. Understandably,” tutted another little bizarre figure from Kurt’s other shoulder. This one though was Blaine dressed all in white, and was sitting on a cloud that hovered above his left shoulder, and had a halo radiant airborne over his tightly gelled hair, resonating of Blaine’s McKinley days.

Kurt whimpered again, and began frantically trying to shoo them away, batting his hands manically around his shoulders.

“Oi! Oi! I’m supposed to be the bitch, do that again and I’ll stab you in the ear!” The little _…devil…?_ Blaine posed threateningly with his fork the size of Kurt’s little finger, pointing it at Kurt’s ear.   

Kurt gaped at the two figures; the little devil was even more ruffled now and breathing heavily, his fork still pointing at Kurt. The little angel figure had toppled off his cloud and was trying to hurl himself back up again. That’s weird, Kurt thought, I couldn’t feel them.

Kurt groaned at himself, _Of course I couldn’t feel them, they don’t fucking exist. Oh God I’m going insane._

“You are not insane, don’t worry,” said angel Blaine, who had now righted himself cross-legged on his cloud.

Kurt swallowed another whimper, and hissed at his reflection, refusing to meet the eyes of either apparition, “Then how the loving _fuck_ did you just read my mind?”

“Because we are your mind, duh!” The devil Blaine responded, his voice laced with mocking agitation.

“Why, why me?” Kurt whispered.

“I’m just here to tell you to go and hug that adorable man in your bed,” the angel Blaine smiled at him, almost lovingly Kurt thought.

“And I’m here to tell you to fuck him as hard as you can,” the devil Blaine also smiled, but this one was lascivious, and Kurt blamed it on his state of mind, he was hallucinating little angel and devil Blaines after all, that the comment made Kurt blush and his cock jump.

The angel Blaine coughed as if he knew what Kurt was thinking, _oh wait he does_ Kurt cursed. “You should not do that. He is quite drunk after all.”

“Oh please,” devil Blaine scoffed. “He’s not drunk. He’ll be completely sober in a few. If he was drunk he would be in here on his knees begging Kurt to let him suck his cock. Besides…Blainey loves drunken sex. He’s more loose and placid, and can open up quicker. Can’t he Kurt?”

Kurt groaned at the thought, and felt a shiver go down his spine. It was true, Blaine loved having sex while drunk. And hell, so did Kurt. The times that Blaine would snog girls a little too enthusiastically, so much so he would then question his sexuality, and think it was a good, even genius, idea to lose his, or rather, their virginities in the back seat of a car were long gone. Now the idea was replaced by late nights where Kurt and Blaine would share a bottle of wine or two and have slow and giggly sex on the couch. Or when they go to weddings and have quickies in the toilet stalls, then back to the hotel room for round two. Or when they go clubbing and fuck fast and hard later that night recalling all the jealous looks they would receive whilst grinding against each other on the dance floor.

The angel Blaine huffed and glared while crossing his arms tightly against his chest. “Love is not about sex. Love is about affection and just wanting to be close with a person for the sake of being close.”

“Blah, blah, blah. Love shove. Sex is always better. Especially when you have a guy like that in your bed.”

Kurt though bowed his head, he agreed with the angel. Sex was good. Sex was freaking fantastic. His dad’s sex talk, and those bumbling nervous first times with Blaine below the horizon couldn’t prepare him for how amazing sex could be. But those precious moments of just being close to Blaine would win any day. Being able to hug him casually in stores, hold his hand walking down the street, say “I love you” as loud as he wanted in restaurants, spooning with him on the couch while watching television, cooking him dinner after he had a long day and would collapse against Kurt’s chest and rest his forehead where Kurt’s heart would be beating that little bit faster like it usually did when Blaine was nearby, or feeling the heat of Blaine’s hand warm his skin when he walked past or reached over him, or the way Blaine would look into his eyes, and smile the smile that was only ever for Kurt…that meant more to Kurt than a tumble in sheets ever could.

“Really? Even if that tumble in the sheets turned into Blaine underneath you sweating and begging for more as you snapped your hips against his fat ass, feeling the tight walls squeeze around you getting hotter and hotter? Or if he begged you to spank him? Because we all know how much you love watching his ass turn red and ripple under the force of your smacks. You making him yours. Or what if you rode him? Slow at first, enjoying the sensitivity of his thick cock sliding up and down inside of you. You could make him beg then too. Refuse to speed up no matter what he says, and just enjoy the leisurely drag. Up and down, up and down. Until finally you’ve had enough and you grab onto the headboard, spread your legs, and slam down on him. Hard. And fast. Listening to him groan and pant beneath you, feeling his hips trying to match your speed. Then finally when you’re about to finish, you pull off and using your own hand you paint his face with your come. Imagine how he would look. Marked. Red face, huffing madly, and wet, white streaks of you running down his face, licked up by his tongue.”

Kurt moaned, “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

The angel Blaine narrowed his eyes over at the devil Blaine, then at Kurt, “Keep your pants on, and just give him a fu-er cuddle.”

 “You almost fucking swore!” The devil Blaine cackled, “Love it.”

“I am ignoring both of you. Because if I don’t then I’ll be going certifiable insane and, well, not even in Harry Potter can one say they can hear voices that no one else can without being called insane.”

“And yet you just said that all out aloud…to us.”

Kurt blinked at the mirror, watching the devil Blaine’s smug expression. “Shit,” Kurt cursed. “I’m going insane. No. I am insane!”

The angel Blaine rolled his eyes, his arms still crossed, and looking so much like his real Blaine that it just crossed Kurt’s mind how bizarre it actually was to have two little Blaines telling him what he should do with big Blaine. _Wait, big Blaine, the fuck brain?!_

“I…am going to bed.”

“To fuck him?” asked devil Blaine enthusiastically.

“No! To sleep. I’m obviously sleep derived and it’s affecting my mental health. So, goodnight.”

“And you’re still talking to us,” singsonged devil Blaine. “Or you’re so sex derived that’s it’s affecting your health. When was it the last time you had sex?”

Kurt bristled, “Well, we’ve both been busy! With work and everything-“

“Uh huh, exactly! Everyone needs sex to survive,” he shrugged. “It’s biology.”

“Oh, what a load of tosh!” the angel Blaine reprimanded.

Kurt winced as he was reminded how Blaine once said that exact phrase, and how Kurt mocked him for being a suave dapper fifties charmer.

“You do not need sex to survive. That’s just what the advertising industry and television want to tell you. If it was true all the virgins and asexuals, and anyone who simply doesn’t want sex would have all dried up and died. Love though. Love you need.”

“Oh, what a load of tosh!” the devil Blaine mocked. “Love means fuck all. You know what love is? Chemicals in your brain that makes you mistake feelings for love, when really it’s just chemistry.”

Kurt pointed his eyes at the little devil, nobody believed in love more than Kurt and Blaine, and he was offended by the notion.

Squaring his shoulders Kurt stalked out of the bathroom, he ignored the two hallucinations chattering in his ears:

“He’d be so pretty choking on your long hard cock.”

“Nothing is nothing more inmate than spooning with the man you love. Well apart from singing ‘Come What May’ of course.”

“There’s nothing more enjoyable than having an orgasm.”

 Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to shut out the voices, but when he entered his and Blaine’s bedroom, everything went quiet.

Blaine was fast asleep. He had undressed down to his boxers, and was now lying on top of the sheets, the cover open, his curls were spread out on the pillow.

“Oh,” Kurt murmured and smiled softly. Everything else that evening, including the devil and angel Blaines, evaporated.

Kurt moved slowly, careful to be quiet, he could hear the familiar hustle and bustle of New York City life outside of the window and was glad for it. Nothing made Kurt sleep faster than the reminded that he was in New York and not Ohio.

Once undressed down to his undershirt and boxers, Kurt cautiously crept into bed behind Blaine, it was a tight squeeze since Blaine wasn’t quite in the middle, but Kurt didn’t want to risk waking him up by jostling the covers or the bed. Once they were completely wrapped up, Kurt curled his arm around Blaine’s waist and rested his face in Blaine’s hair only slightly scrunching his nose at the smell of alcohol, smoke, and typical nightclubs.

Just as Kurt was about to fall asleep, he heard a snide voice from somewhere down by the end of the bed, “You could still fuck him. Somnophilia is ho-“

There was a loud gag and Kurt looked up just in time to see angel Blaine gagging the devil one with his halo and dragging him away.

Kurt waited for a few minutes, despite his heavy eyelids, until he figured that they had gone.

 _That was probably something I should see a professional about…oh well!_  


	5. Day 5 - Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a twist. Does have a happy ending though!

Blaine was silently freaking out. Kurt had been acting weird all day, and was much quieter than usual. It was Friday and it was a rare day for Kurt and Blaine as their schedules meant that they had more free time together compared to the rest of the week. Usually they would take advantage since most of the weekend was spent with Rachel and Santana and Blaine worked all Saturday. But Kurt had barely spoken to Blaine all day, and the clock was slowly ticking its way into the evening, and Blaine had no idea what was bothering Kurt. He had asked of course:

“Kurt…is dad okay?”

“Mm? Oh, erm, of course.”

“Kurt? How’s Rachel and…everyone?”

“Yeah. Fine I guess. You could always ask them yourself.”

“School okay?”

“uh huh.”

“Kurt…is there something you want to talk about?”

“…no.”

And that was it. Blaine give up and figured that Kurt was simply just not in the mood to talk. Everyone had days like those. So he spent the day catching up on some writing whilst keeping a close eye on Kurt. Just in case.

But then Blaine’s tummy started making itself known to the world. With a depreciating laugh Blaine turned to Kurt, who was sitting on the couch, his gaze fixated where Tara was critiquing some models. “So. What should we have for dinner?”

Kurt ignored him. He didn’t even give any indication of hearing him.

“…Kurt?” Blaine tried again. “What would like to eat? I could make some curry? Or there’s…erm…lasagne? That might be good. It’s been in the freezer for a while now though.”

Once again, Kurt stayed silent and still.

Blaine frowned, worried now, he walked around the couch and came to a stop by Kurt’s side. Kurt still did not acknowledge him. His eyes still stationary on the TV.

Blaine reached down and touched Kurt’s knee. He felt a tremor run through Kurt’s leg, and it gave a jerk.

“Don’t,” Kurt croaked. “Look…I don’t care. Whatever you want.”

Blaine was shocked to see Kurt’s lip quiver, and his eyes water.

“Oh my God, Kurt. What’s wrong?” Blaine breathed as he threw himself on the couch and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s slightly heaving shoulders as he fought to keep the sobs in.

“Nothing. I’m just being stupid.”  
“No, come on Kurt. Please tell me what’s wrong. Please. You’ve been off all day, and it’s really scaring me. Is something wrong? Has something happened? Did I do something? Did I –“

“No. No honey, no,” Kurt interrupted. He had moved towards Blaine and his body was now facing him, but Kurt’s head was dropped, almost down to his chest.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?” rasped Blaine.

“I…I don’t want to tell you.”

Blaine felt a bit of him shatter, and it was as if he had been punched in the stomach. “Kurt-“

“I just…I just don’t want to upset you, because I know it’s stupid-“

“No, no Kurt. It won’t be stupid. Just…tell me.”

“It’s our anniversary today.”

“What? No it’s not. Our first anniversary is the fifteenth of March and our second when we got back together is the ninth of May.”

Kurt bit his lip and looked rather guilty. Blaine racked his brain to think what Kurt could have meant when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

“No, Blaine. It’s the anniversary that we broke up.”

Blaine swallowed harshly. He could feel violent sobs trying to force their way up his throat but Blaine wrestled them down, so they rested at the base of his throat. Kurt had finally looked up at him, his eyes were brimmed with tears.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stop thinking about last year. And…” Kurt broke off guiltily, biting his lip.

“ _Kurt,”_ Blaine gasped. “I’m the sorry one. I. I thought we were over that. I thought we back…back to normal. Oh God, Kurt, why are you still-“ Blaine broke off into harsh sobs, unable to control them anymore.

Blaine was knocked backwards by the force of Kurt’s hug, “No, Blaine! Shhh, sh. It’s okay. It’s okay, baby. I’m…I’m not upset. Not really. It’s just. A bad memory you know. But I have so many more good ones with you. Perfect ones. And to have them I have to have one bad one? I’ll take it. Because all this past year has proved is how much I love you. You did a really, really stupid thing. But I know that you’re not a cheater. You didn’t do it because you were bored. Or horny. Or whatever. You did it because you were scared of losing me. Because you were hurt and lonely. But I’m here now. And you’re here with me. And that’s all that matters, right?”

Blaine sobs had quietened down as Kurt held him and spoke reassuringly into his ear, but Blaine didn’t dare look up.

“I’m not going to lie and say it didn’t hurt. What you did. But…I’m almost a tiny bit glad that you did in a way. Because that time we were broken up. All those seven months. They just confirmed that you were it for me. And that I could forgive you. And I do. And God, do I love you. I love you so, so much. Blaine, look at me.”

Very slowly, blinking the tears out of his eyes, Blaine finally looked up at Kurt.

“It’s an anniversary that I’m never going to let go. Because I think it’s important. I want to remember it. Not…not what you did exactly but what it did for us. I’ve been thinking about it all day. Remembering how you sung ‘Teenage Dream’ and how beautiful but haunting it was. There was a moment there, when you were singing, and I knew. I didn’t know what exactly but I knew something changed. That we were about to. It’s not just the anniversary that we broke up. It’s the anniversary of us growing up. Not being those naïve school boys anymore that thought long-distance relationships were a doodle. Or that…because we had been together that long, and were that in love it meant no more work. That it would always be easy. It’s the anniversary that I really, really actually started to believe that you weren’t perfect. My impeccable dapper Warbler who transferred to McKinley to make me happy was an illusion. And that’s a good thing. Because my flawed, slightly insecure boyfriend with a superhero complex if so much more superior to a fantasy. And so much better. It’s the anniversary of the beginning of a new us. A more real us. And I want so much more with you.”

Kurt grasped Blaine’s face and pulled him forward so he could rest their foreheads together.

“Do you understand?”

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a half-smile. He did. As painful as it was to be reminded of how he once ruined the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Maybe everything does happen for a reason. Maybe there is a point to everything. Because if there was one thing, just one thing, that they could say about their relationship now. It’s that they are hell of a lot stronger now than they were a year ago. More confident in a way that childishly planning to live in a lighthouse one day when they retired, or that they would sing ‘Come What May’ at their wedding, wasn’t. And they were, impossible as it was to think last year, so much more in love.

“Blaine?”

“I love you, Kurt. So, so much.”

Kurt laughed, loud and breathy. Pure happiness shone in his eyes, making them twinkle.

“I love you too. Happy anniversary.”

Blaine chuckled, “Happy anniversary.” 


	6. Day 6 - Wedding AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a drabble really. All from Kurt's POV but is a spin of the prompt

_Oh God, oh God, what am I doing?_

_I can’t get married._

_I’m too young. I’m not finically stable. My job is uncertain. My flat is a shithole and is barely big enough for the two of us._  

_And then there’s…no…can’t think about that. I’m not thinking about that. That is not why I’m freaking out. Am I freaking out? I’m not freaking out._

_Holy fuck on a shitty stick, I’m freaking out._

_Oh God I can’t breathe._

_I can’t breathe._

_Oh that’s better, thank goodness for windows. And air._

_Air is nice._

_Also windows._

_Especially nice and big ones like this._

_Big enough to fit a fully grown man through too._

_NO! No, I’m not thinking like that._

_I’m just a little bit nervous that’s all._

_I do want to get married. I do._

_I just…need a moment._

_What was that dad?_

_Oh, it’s started…well that’s good._

_No really._

_I’m ready._

_…_

_…_

_…No I’m not._

 

+++

 

_Oh wow, there’s a lot of people here. Oh God this is terrifying._

_Why did we invite this many people?_

_I mean it’s not even a big deal today. Not really. We’re just signing our lives away to each other._

_Forever._

_Eternity._

_Oh fuck no._

_Wait…I’m supposed to walk now. He is._

_He looks…good. Suits have always suited him._

_Is that meant to be a pun?_

_I never get puns haha._

_Oh shit, how do you walk?_

_I have genuinely forgotten how to walk._

_Oh no, wait, never mind. My legs aren’t connected to my brain after all._

_If they were I would be running away right now._

_What? No!_

_Don’t think like that._

_Oh shit._

_Blaine._

_Oh God._

_He’s looking at me._

_Those eyes._

_They hurt._

_Like I’m his world. Like he loves._

_Oh fuck he loves me._

_He looks hurt too._

_Wait I stopped walking._

_Why did I stop walking? I’m not at the altar bit yet._

_Or whatever the fuck it’s called._

_Why are we in a church?_

_I’m atheist. And gay._

_I should be ashes on the floor._

_Blaine, please stop looking at me._

_I don’t know what to do._

 

+++

_I can’t believe I ran._

_Who the fuck runs out of their own wedding?_

_Oh God, I heard dad shout after me._

_And him._

_Blaine was louder though._

_Will someone come after me?_

_What if he does?_

_Oh God, I’m such a coward._

_I can’t be here. I need to go._

_Where’s my car? Thank fuck I kept my keys with me._

_Stop shaking! Stop shaking!_

_Wait, did somebody just shout my name?_

_Blaine!_

_He followed me!_

_Shit._

_He wants to know why I ran. Why I just jilted my own wedding._

_He looks so broken._

_I’m broken._

_How did our song go?_

_‘I finally found my missing puzzle piece, I’m complete.’_

“Because I love you. Not him.” 


End file.
